


"I Am Lost Brother"

by Enzox1402



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Brotherly Love, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Family, Fluff, Good Kai Parker, Just a bit lonely, Kai isn't evil, Leaving Home, M/M, Sibling Incest, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzox1402/pseuds/Enzox1402
Summary: When Damon, Bonnie and a stranger got out of the prison world, Stefan couldn´t have been any happier but after a few weeks the brothers realise that maybe it´s time to leave.They didn´t expect so many of their friends to follow.





	1. I´m lost brother

We lived and loved each other, we lived and hated each other.  
And then we died and we hated each other, we died and loved each other.

150 years passed, we lived we died.  
We loved we hated.

We tried, we fought.  
We fought and tried again.

The endless days we loved each other, the endless days we hated each other.  
Nothing could change it.  
Nothing could change that we could fight like dogs but in the end we would die for each other.

Always, forever.

We could never be apart but never together for to long.  
Something, always pulled us back.

We could be parted by boarders, countries and even oceans.  
But we always found our way back together.  
Always.

Like magnets.  
Sometimes pulling each other close, sometimes pushing each other away.

We hurt, we fought, we destroyed and screwed each other, but we always knew.

We are brothers.

Dead, Eternity and Revivals, we´ve been through it and we fought through endless other obstacles.

I didn´t lose you for the first time, but it hurt more than ever.  
I didn´t lose you for the first time, but it felt final this time.  
I didn´t lose you for the first time, but …

“Yep this is happening, i´m gonna talk out loud to a cript filled with … my dead family... everyone but you, Damon. So wherever you are ...not here.

Gotta say not doing so great without you, keep trying to start over but keep getting anywhere because i´m lost

I´m lost brother ….”

Tearing up and choking on the sadness that has build up inside him he trew the bottle, expecting to hear the shattering of glass but instead there was Damon voice.

“Doing what? i´m gone for a couple months and you think it´s okay to waste a perfectly fine bottle of Bourbon?”

Damon took a sip standing there.

“Damon?”

“In the flesh“, his brother agreed. For a second he still thought it was his imagination playing a cruel trick to himself, but when he came closer actually touching Damon and looking at him with disbelief.

“I´m back, I´m back brother ”

The next second their bodys whee crushing into each other as Stefan pulled his brother into his arms. He was alive, he was here.  
He was fin. He hadn´t left him alone.

Tears spilled and if it wasn´t for the voice of a stranger he wouldn´t have let go anywhere soon.

“I´m deeply sorry to interrupt your brotherly reunion. I mean both of you are kinda hot to watch but our little Witchy isn´t doing so good”

And only now Stefan saw Bonnie being supported by a stranger.


	2. I just got you back

Damon leaned on the door frame watching Kai mumbling spells and holding Bonnies hand.

“How is she?”

“Kai says she´s just exhausted, he is trying to take her pain, she will sleep through the night.”

“Who is he?”

Damon turned his head slightly looking at his brother “The Gemini clans black sheep”

“Is he dangerous?”

“Kai? Are you dangerous?”, Damon smirked and asked Kai aloud.

Kai didnt stop his chanting but showed him the middlefinger.

Damon smiled, “I think thats a “no”. Kai when you are done the room right next to this one is yours”,turning to Stefan he said, “Its been a long day, brother. Ill sleep for a bit.”

Not waiting for a reply he left.  
Stefan remained for a few moments watching Kai and then heading down to the salon.  
A glass of bourbon in his hand he took a seat on the couch. 

Maybe he should tell the others.  
He texted into a group, Enzo had named “leftovers”.  
No one of the members had changed it afterwards, because it was true. That´s what they had felt like after Damon and Bonnie disappeared. Like Leftovers. They didn´t function without both of them. When they came together to plan what they should do they argued and fought and so everyone had started to do their own thing.  
After Elena had asked Alaric to compell her to forget about Damon, because she couldn´t deal with the pain, she started a new life.

Elena getting compelled was another thing Stefan had to explain to Damon and if he was honest he feared his reaction. Damon had every right to be angry at Elena, she choose to forget him and even Stefan hated her for it, because he knew his Brother would hurt.

And he would certainly get angry at Alaric. He trusted Alaric, he was one of his only friends, but he helped his girlfriend forget about him. Even if he broke the compulsion, it would leave Damon hurt. 

*Damon and Bonnie are back*, he wrote.

C: *Over in a second*

S: *No don´t. Come over tomorrow. They are exhausted, let them sleep.*

A: *Are they alright?*

S: *Yes, just tired.*

E: *I´ll take the next flight back

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Only a few hours later when everyone except for Stefan was sleeping and the whole house was quiet. He heard a quickened heartbeat and shortly after an opening door.

Silent footsteps were made and then another door.

“Damon...?” Kai whispered. No response.   
“Damon, wake up.”

For a second Stefan thought about going up, but when Damon responded he held still.

“Kai?”

“Yeah...hi...”

“Hi?”

“yeah, hi...”

“You didn´t just wake me up so you can say hi right? Cause if you did, I might have to kill you”

“Well... I might or might not have some problems with sleeping.”

Silence.  
And again Stefan was about to go up and stop Damon from murdering him but he froze again-

“Get over here” and what followed was the sound of bedsheets and relieve.

“Damon., can I-”

“Shut up. Sleep.”

The way Damon treated Kai …  
it was like Damon had treated him as a child.  
When they were younger, when Damon took care of him and loved him, when Stefan locked up to his big brother and followed him around everywhere, just to be together.

But Damon stopped caring about him a long time ago and listening to someone else getting treated the way he so badly wanted to be treated again felt like a punch in the face. 

It felt like Damon didn´t need him anymore and suddenly there was a huge lump in his throat, making it hard to breath. His vision started to blur and a sob escaped his throat.  
What if he turned away from him completely? If he thought Stefan was a burden to be around with? What if he got replaced?  
What if ...-

“Stefan?”

The voice pulled him out of his panicking. Damon looked at him worried, dressed in only pyjama pants, looking at him worried.

“You okay?”

“Damon...” Stefan sobbed, “dont leave me behind …. please”, he begged.

Damon looked surprised and came closer.

“Where would I go without you brother? I just got you back”

And then Damon hugged him. And maybe Stefan felt a huge weight fall of his shoulders but the doubt stayed.  
They were Vampires, they didn´t age and therefore couldn´t remain at one place for too long.  
They would soon have to leave. Would Damon let him tag along?

Damon held him until he calmed down and even when he stopped crying, he didn´t let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for making you wait so long, I hope there are still people reading this >.<  
> If yes i hope you enjoyed this short chapter


	3. Betrayal

When Stefan woke up the next morning he was alone, exhausted he fell back into the sheets. Staring up to the ceiling listening to the rumbling in the kitchen. Damon was arguing with Kai while Bonnie who apparently was akawe as well chuckled now and then.

"- I mean isn't that betrayal Bonnie? Don't you think it is?"  
"You broke his heart, Damon"   
"Yeah I'm gonna break more than just his heart if he doesn't shut up and eats his damn pancake" 

" Ah, see good that you are mentioning the pancakes, because honestly, there is something bothering me about them as well. I mean how is it that Bonnie gets pancakes with a vamp face on it eeevery single morning and mine come just plane. I mean aren't you showing your preference to much here? I mean the whole thing about you leaving me alone and going to your brother? I get that, totally. I mean not that I understand that kind of love for siblings, I tried to kill mine, but I heard about siblings that actually do get along with each other before, so yeah okay, but this is just ... I think I am sad about this display of unequal love distribution."

"Kai...?" , Damon's voice was hardly understandable even for Stefan.

"-eat the damn pancake? Got it, on it" Kai rushed out and started cutting his pancake.

It actually smelled quite nice so, Stefan quickly showered got ready and hurried down to the kitchen.

Bonnie was sitting there and filling out a sudoku in the newspaper, when she saw him approache a big grin spread on her face and she was stretching out her arms for a hug. And Stefan fell right into that hug, whispering thank-you's and missed-you's in her hair. When he released her out of her arms, he realised that weird kid was also standing up with outstrechted arms, as if he was waiting for a hug too.

Bonnie chuckled gripped his arm softly and said " Better hug him too, before we hurt his feelings again. He won't stop talking if we do"

"And I might cry", the boy answered dramatically "I can only take this much pain and rejection".

Still not knowing what to think about him, Stefan hugged him shortly and pushed him away before Kai could das anything.

When he turned to his brother, Damon was holding out a Plate full of pancakes, on it a smiley face with grim eyebrows.

"See Bonnie? The brother even gets extra blueberries."

The whole situation was so grotesque, Stefan started laughing.

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Caroline was the first to arrive that day. She lovked Damon and Bonnie into a bone crashing hug and even hugged Kai when she heard about him helping them to get out.

And while the girls went upstairs to have a slumber party in the middle of the day, Damon sat in the kitchen waiting.

No one had to ask for who he was waiting because everyone knew.  
And Damon wasn't stupid, he knew something was off.  
He realised she hadn't come the night they came back like she would have and he saw the way caroline was trying to tell him something but couldn't bring herself to spill it out and his brother avoiding his gaze.   
So Damon was waiting.

And he didn't have to wait for too long, he listened to the approaching car and smelled the bourbon from Alaric and the soft aftershave that Enzo used.

While Enzo came in with a smirk and a "Hello my never really dying friend, how was the other side?", Alaric came in like a beaten up dog, not saying anything and avoiding his gaze.

After hugging Enzo, he approached Alaric  
"Whatever you messed up, can we hug, get a drink and then talk about it?"  
Alaric looked up a small smile on his face and a hug later the 3 men were sitting in the salon.

That's when they told him about Elena and how she asked Alaric to compel her to forget about him.

And then they waited, waited for Damon to get mad and throw a tantrum, but instead Damon only said "Okay" stood up and walked away "I need a stronger drink"


	4. A family to return to

Right when Damon wanted to step out of the house he froze, turned around and ran into Bonnie's room.

The girls looked startled to Damon   
"What the hell, Damon? Don't you know how to knock?", Caroline whined.  
Damon didn't bother to answer instead he looked at Bonnie.  
"Kai is gone."  
"What do you mean he is gone? I thought he is with you."  
"Apparently he is not and I kind of don't think he joined my brother feeding on cute little bunnies.", he he growled.

Bonnie stood up from the bed  
" okay calm down, we'll find him, I just have to use a locator spell."  
"Nah BonBon, save your powers I know where he is."

Turning around he already dialed a number  
"Hello favorite Forbes, I need a favor"

Confused Bonnie looked to Caroline, before turning around and running after Damon.

•●•

Enzo and Alaric were sitting in the salon and looked up when Damon and Bonnie passed them.

Alaric asked them "Do you need us to come with you?"

Damon shook his head   
"We'll be back soon"

Bonnie and Damon were heading for the door,when Damon froze again.

Seconds later Bonnie felt someone vampirespeed crashing into her.

Elena she thought as she slung her arms around the girl.

The girls hugged for what felt like forever, before Elena backed up to look at her friend.  
"I missed you Bonnie"  
Bonnie smiled, she was happy to see Elena but somehow it wasn't the same joy she felt when Caroline came to see her. And when Elena turned to Damon and smiled her fake smile,  
"Glad you are back again too Damon"  
The feeling got even stronger.   
For a second Bonnie thought that Damon would explode and do something stupid. But he smoothed the crease between his eyebrows threw a 'mhm' at Elena and turned to Bonnie "we need to go"  
And finally he stepped out of the house into his car. 

Apologetic Bonnie smiled at Elena and rushed into Damon's car.

The drive was silent. Bonnie looked over to her friend, and against her expectations he didn't look mad but worried.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Mhm, but it wasn't me that met his compelled girlfriend again,so ...?"

"Why Bonnie you have a girlfriend too?"

Bonnie laughed surprised and Damon smirked.

"Shut up Damon I'm being serious"

"What do you want me to say Bonnie?"

" I don't want you to say anything I want to know how you feel"

" and I told you I'm fine, I know everyone expected me to blow up after Alaric admitted to compelling her. But you know what? I honestly don't care anymore. I'm so fed up with her messing with my life. I just don't care anymore there are other things to worry about. She can deal with her own mess. I'm done babysitting. "

And honestly? Bonnie was surprised, she didn't expect that from him, not that he wasn't right, considering how Elena acted reckless all the time and then expected everyone else to deal with her mess, but usually Damon would walk into firefor her.

"What changed?"

"Well i had a lot of time on the other side and honestly there were other people i missed more than her. And you know... having to take care of psychopath kinda keeps me on my toes as well."

Bonnie laughed "yeah i guess thats true".

•●•●•●•●•●•●•

Kai really wanted them dead, he even made it to his sisters house. And when he was about to blow the whole house and its white picket fence up, he realised his sister wasn't alone.  
Their brother was their. Luke.

They were sitting in the living room, the tv was on but instead of following the action on the tv they were talking and laughing with each other. 

While those two had lived their lives happy and with no thought of bringing him back, he had lived 18 years in total isolation and on the edge of his own sanity.

Anger and hatred flared up in him and it grew even more when Jo reached out to hug Luke.

When two little girls came running to them, Kai halted. The girls were arguing and Jo a little lost looked Luke for a solution.   
Kai realised the girls were twins and when he focused on thei magical core, he could see it. The dark core of the brown haired twin.

And suddenly his hatred was gone.  
Instead a deep calm spread through his body. They would feel the same pain he did. And his siblings couldn't do anything against it. They would have to watch the twins grow up, be close or hating each other and then they would still have to merge and one would have to die. 

And while Kai knew the kids were innocent and had nothing to do with the fact that his father and siblings tricked him into the prison world, he couldn't help not caring.

He was innocent too, he was born a Siphoner he couldn't have done anything against that. But instead of caring about him and saying it was okay, they treated him like trash. He wasn't even allowed to touch them. 

He remembered all the birthdays where Jo was hugged and kissed while he was standing in the corner, not allowed to come close out of fear that he could accidentally absorb someones power and he remebered the jealousy and later on when he grew older the hatred an anger.

Jo wouldn't have to go through that but she would still have to go through the twins merge and the dead of one of heir daughters and Kai found that it was punishment enough. Because she would have her whole life to deal with that.

The twins had stoppwd fighting and were currently sitting in their mothers lap, when Luke stood up to put a blanket on the three.

The moment Luke saw Kai in front of the window was almost comical, his eyes wide open his fists clenched and almost running around the couch to cover Jo with the kids without saying anything.

Kai smirked, it would have been so easy to erase them right there and then but he found himself unwilling to even scare them a bit. 

Because he too had a family to return to now.

And when he turned away and started walking all could think of was how the hell had he forgotten to tell the taxi driver to wait for his return. He looked around but all he could see was trees and even more trees. He took a deep breath and started walking, he didn't know how long he had walked but when it turned dark and he started getting hungry, he wished he had asked Damon for a phone.

Another 20 minutes passed and he saw the first car since started to walk. First he only saw the headlights of a car and when he realised the car was taking an u-turn and stopped right next to him because it was Damon and Bonnie sitting in it, he couldn't stop the warmth spreading through his body.

"Do have to get rid of bodies?", Damon asked and when Kai shook his head he could see how something like pride blink in Bonnies eyes. Without saying anything he got into the backseat. And when Damon started driving Bonnie reached to the back and Kai didn't hesitate to take the hand and hold onto it until they reached the boarding house.


	5. But you do

Damon parked his car right in front of the boarding house, so he could carry his sleeping beauties into bed without waking them up. He thought about putting them both onto their own beds but that would be useless as one of them would wake up and crawl into one another's or his own bed so he just put them both into Bonnie's bed.

He pulled of their shoes and tuckd them both in, before turning to leave.

He felt magic run over his skin, tingling slightly over his face and usually Damon did not have good memories with that but he felt Kai through the magic that was running over his body. He understood the intention and couldn't fight the smile. 'Thank you'.

Listening into the house, he searched for his brother but couldn't hear him, weird. Stefan had left in the morning to feed and it was way past midnight by now. 

Sure his brother needed longer to feed than most other but a whole day was a bit to intense. Searching for his phone he already had the perfect joke ready, when he realized his phone wasn't with him.   
A quick search through the house and he found it in the kitchen where he must have forgotten it after breakfast. He checked his message and saw that Alaric, Enzo, Caroline and Stefan had texted him.

The first three asking if they had found Kai and if they needed help with something. He wrote 'All good 👍 ' and copy pasted it to all three of them. Then he opened Stefans message.

'I'm heading to Tennessee, l'll be back tomorrow.'

Frowning he pressed the call button.  
Tennessee?! He thought confused.

Dtefan picked up after two rings.

'Hey

'Tennessee?! ' he asked confused.

'Actually I'm back in Virginia.'

'How long will you take?'

'An hour

'You okay?', Damon worried.

'Yeah, I'm good. Kai and Bonnie?'

'Asleep, it's been a long day'

'Did something happen?'

'Oh noo, Kai just went to his sister to kill her. Spoiler alert, he didn't. '

Silence for a second then 'As long as they are okay I'm not even gonna ask.'

'Wise choice brother. Tell me though how did you go from hunting cute little bunnies to you being in Tennessee?'

'Well I figured that Kai is gonna stay for awhile right?'

'Right, so?'

'So, he needs papers. ID, passport, license, birth and school certification.'

Again Damon felt warmth running through his body. His brother just drove 18 hours down to another state, for a boy he didn't know much about. Only because he had brought him home and cared for him.

'I'll be back in 20 Damon, just gonna pick up something real quick

•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•●•

And just like that Damon waited 40 minutes on the porch and when Stefan arrived he was going to give him shit about making him wait but the second Stefan got out of the car, a familiar smell hit his nose.

'Sfogliatelle' he shouted with a big grin and rushed to grab the paper bag from Stefans hands. Stefan laughed and watched his brother rip the bag open on the porch and biting into the first pastry moaning with closed eyes.

'Where the hell did you get these? I haven't eaten them in years.'

'I have a friend just out of town, she's Italian and she owned me something.'

'She owned you something and you ask for this? Sfogliatelli? You don't even like them.'  
Damon held one of the pastries into his face almost accusingly as if it was a huge crime to don't like it.

Stefan smiled and shrugged.

'But you do'

Damin looked up 'You remember?'

'Of course I do, you were obsessed with them and asked mother everyday to prepare them for you. You loved them so much you could have eaten them the whole day for rest of your life and never get tired of them.', Stefan smiled as he remembered Damon begging and annoying their mother everyday.

'I don't remember a lot, but when I do, the memories are always connected to you. '

'Do you remember what I used to drink with Sfogliatelle?' Damon smirked and just seconds later Stefan was holding out a glass with milk for him.

Maybe he should be embarrassed to create pastry and milk with the age of more than 150 years, but strangely he wasn't not infront of Stefan.

•●•●•●•●•●•

Sleeping was a torture, he tossed and tossed but sleep just didn't come to him. When he looked at the clock it showed 4 o'clock and he almost gave up on sleep when Damon walked into his room. 

Wordless he got under the covers and held stefan like he used to when they were kids.  
Feeling his brothers chest on his, the rhythmical breathing and the hand in his hair Stefans eyelid turned heavier every second, so he relaxed his body and rested his head into Damon's neck.


	6. Thank you for being here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its a stay-in-bed-all-day kind of day, because we all need that sometimes.

Damon woke up because there was a heavy weight on his upper stomach. 

He opened his eyes just to stare right into Kais, with a disgusted sound he send him flying off of the bed. 

'Damn it Kai, let me sleep.'

'Rude' was the reply from the ground, Stefan laughed still with closed eyes, scooted over and patted the place between him and Damon. Kai jumped into the bed like he belonged there and was quiet for exactly 5 seconds, where he tried to find a comfortable position. He ended up having his head on Stefans stomach and his feet thrown over Damons hip, who had his back turned to them. 

'Soooo ...what does a man got to do to get one of those vamp-pancakes.', he said and stared at Damons back.

Stefan laughed, pulled Kai closer and started to play with his hair.

'I think Damon is a bit grumpy today, how about we let him sleep for awhile?'

Kai looked up to Stefan nodded and curled into the younger brothers side.  
After playing with Kais hair for awhile, he realized Kai was asleep, Damon on the other hand had turned around and stared at him.

Noone said anything and Stefan was confused, Damon was never silent if there was something that bothered him, he usually just said so.

'What's wrong, Damon?'

Damon didn't reply just kept on staring at his younger brother.

'Grazie per essere qui'

Stefan halted for a second, reached out for damon and caressed his face.

'Dove dovrei essere?'

Damon closed his eyes and let Stefan do his thing while he closed his eyes again.  
Its been ages since he felt so secure and safe. 

At some point they drifted back into a light sleep and only woke up when they heard Bonnie enter their room with a plate full of bagels.   
She squeezed between Damon and Kai, waking both up doing so and said.

'Figured its a stay-in-bed-all-day kind of day so I brought breakfast and my laptop. How about prison break?'

The salvators looked at each other and smiled, while the two humans discussed why they should watch a show about prison when they just escaped prison. Needless to say that they did end up watching the show and Kai stopped complaining about the show when Scofield admitted that Burrows was his brother.

They were on episode 12 when Kai admitted: 'I'm only watching because they remind me of human salvatore brothers'

Stefan on the other hand stayed quite until he admitted "Damon would be Burrows, he is always in trouble and then I save him.'

'You love me, brother. In or out of jail, now pass me one of those bagels'


	7. Take me home ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad BonBon :( Protective Damon  
> And Bad friend elena

Everyone knew that Damon, Kai and Bonnie had struggled when they returned to the real world. Everything was loud and full and everywhere you looked something happened. The colors the sounds were too much and the brain was confused and full, didn't know what to filter and therefor responded with pain.  
When he as a vampire with heightened healing was struggeling he didn't want to image what the humans went through.  
He thought for sure that Kai would suffer the most, being captured in the prison world for years but strangely he coped the best. After going to the city once and returning with a migraine, he sleeped the whole day and since then never had any problems again.  
Bonnie on the other had seemed unable to handle too many people at once, often escaped back to her room at the boarding house. Going to the city was a pain in the ass but being at the club with loud angry music, too much people, smells and too much physical contact with strangers made her feel like passing out. She cursed Elena under her breath for taking her here believing exposure would work. She tried to focus on the exit and slowly walked to the door, her feet felt like they weighted a ton and her body was weakening as if something pulled the energy out of her, with one hand she supported her weight on the wall taking step after step, with the other hand she tried to block as much of the flimmering, bright fluorescent lights.

She didn't know how long she took to get out but when she did she could finally breath again and her vision cleared a bit.  
She found a dark corner right next to the club and sat down in the darkest corner.

When she reached for her phone and dialed Damon's number she couldn't help but let out a long hold back sob when he answered the phone after the first ring.

Hearing Bonnies voice instantly made him move and even before she could say "Pick me up, please", he was already in his car thanking himself for being overprotective today and wanting to be close if something happened to her. The grill was only10 minutes away from the club, he made it in 5 and even faster to Bonnie.

Seeing her sitting there in a dark corner sobbing and shaking next to a dumpster made his heart clench and anger explode.  
Why the hell was she alone, where the fuck was Elena?!

Trying to calm his self he took a deep breath and crouched in front of the witch.  
He whispered her name and reached out to her. Bonnie startled and flinched away before she realized that it was Damon, from one second to the next Bonnie had thrown herself onto Damons arms and sobbed loud and pitiful.  
Damon hugged her back, pulled both of them up in a standing position  
"Alaric called me a mother hen today, I punched him but yeah ... I kind of get it now..."  
Bamon had stopped sobbing and instead chuckled about Damon's words, because yeah she could see it to, Damon being protective, caring and supportive. His smell had almost instantly clmed her down and his embrace made her feel safe and secure.  
She listened to Damon ramble and trying to distract her, when her brain had calmed down and the pain subdued she looked up to him and said "take me home?"  
Damin had grabbed her face, whipped the tears away, gave her a little kiss on the top of her head and took his jacket of to pull it around her shoulders.

The drive back home was silent but warm and cozy. The radio was playing an old slow song, the heater and the slow movement of the car made her drowsy and tired. In her half sleep she felt Damon take her hand before everything got dark.

🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑🐑

The next morning she startled out of sleep because she heard Elena and Damons voice arguing

"IS THIS THE REASON, WHY EVERYONE SAYS WE WERE A COUPLE BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AT ME SINCE YOU CAME BACK?!?"

"NO I FUCKING DON'T LOOK AT YOU BECAUSE YOU CHOOSE TO FORGET ABOUT ME AND I'M DONE BEING SHOVED ASIDE"

"OH IVE FORGOTTEN YOU AND THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO AND FUCK MY FRIEND?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"SHE IS SLEEPING IN YOUR BED"

"BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER ALONE IN A CLUB WITH HUNDRETS OF PEOPLE WHEN SHE CANT EVEN BE WITH HER FRIENDS FOR MORE THAN AN HOUR, I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD. YOU DON'T. YOU DECIDED TO FORGET ABOUT ME, YOU DECIDED TO MOVE ON AND GET A NEW BOYFRIEND. YOU DECIDED THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME ANYMORE. SO EVEN IF THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN BONNIE AND ME ...-"

The room suddenly went quiet and she didn't have to lock around to know that Kai was standing in the room and had cast an silence spell. She also didn't have to open her eyes to know that it was Stefan that pulled her back to bed and in his arms. The tears just rolled down her face, this time silent and until she fell back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan had waited for Bonnie to fall asleep and Elena to leave, before he got up and told Kai to stay with the witch.   
Kai snorted and crawled into bed next to Bonnie, he was wearing his ridiculous bunny Pyjamas, that Damon had bought him to mess with Stefan. Stefan watched Kai cuddle into Bonnies side, for a moment and then left.

His heart hurt for the witch, Bonnie didn't deserve this. No one deserved such accusations from a friend, not if they weren't true and especially not Bonnie. 

The girl had done everything to save her friends, always, even it meant dying for them. 

Elena's behavior was rude and childish and if this happened a bit earlier when they were still dating, Stefan probably wouldn't have realized it. He tended to turn into an idiot when he was in love not noticing such things, but now he saw and he didn't like it. Elena didn't have the right to act like this. 

When he found Damon sitting in front of the fire place, with a glass of Bourbon in had and slouched shoulders, he couldn't help but fell pity for him. 

"It's 10 a.m and you are already drinking?" 

Damon snorted but didn't turn around.

"I could tell you that somewhere on this earth, its late enough for a drink but then again we are dead, and we shouldn't drink at all instead if things were normal we would be nothing but ashes in the cript."

"So dark today, she really destroyed your mood" Stefan said joining his brother on the sofa.

Damon looked at his brother, put his glass on to the table and layed his hand into his brothers lap.

"She headed her, didn't she?" 

Surprised by the sudden action Stefan stared at his brother, trying to control his heartbeat and praying to any kind of deity he knew that Damon wouldn't open his eyes and see him blush.   
Trying to act normal he started playing with Damons hair and nodded, but then say "yes, she did" as damon had his eyes still closed.

The older brother sighed but started to relax as Stefan continued to comb through his hair. 

"I have to fix this with Elena, it can't go on like this."

Stefan stopped his movement's and starre at his brother. Of course. Of course Damon would go back to her. Of course....

The image of Damon and Elena burned into his mind and caused pain in his entire body. Flames rushed through Stefans heart and this time he knew, he wouldn't be able to see those two together. 

With a forced smile in his face he stared back into Damons eyes and nodded, "you should"  
He didn't know where the sudden courage came from but he bowed down to his brother and gave him a kiss, the next second Damon was buffled and sitting alone on the sofa. 

•●•●•●•●•●•●•

A knock on the door made the two men look up, Alaric went and opened the door.

Elena was standing there, looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I need my memories back"

Alarics heart clenched and when he looked back to Enzo standing behind him, Enzo looked exactly like he felt.

"And there goes the quiet times"

And for once Alaric couldn't disagree with him.


End file.
